


Santa Baby

by Dazeventura6



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: When Spencer develops an uncharacteristic materialistic streak around Christmas Aaron is puzzled. Just what is the genius upto?





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for the FA advent calendar and my mind immediately went in two different directions...so I wrote them both out. This was the first try and I liked the second better so went with that for advent...but here's this for ur reading pleasure. Hope u like it.

It all started innocuously enough during a trip to the mall for some Christmas shopping. Aaron and Spencer were shopping for presents for the team and Jack during one of their free weekends when Jessica had taken Jack to visit his Brooks cousins. By some miracle, they hadn’t been called away on a case either. The two men walked through the mall window shopping and stopping to buy things when something caught their eye when Aaron turned around to find that Spencer wasn’t next to him but staring wistfully into the window of a jewellery store.

“Fancy some nice earrings for Christmas then?” The dark-haired man teased wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Haha. No, but that watch does look pretty good if you’re asking, Santa baby.” Spencer teased back grinning.

The wistful expression had disappeared as though it had never been there making Aaron wonder what it was all about. He glanced back at the window as Spencer caught his hand in his own and tugged him away. There was the watch Spencer said he wanted but there was nothing else that stood out to Aaron. Puzzling over the mystery he followed his lover. The rest of the shopping was done without any incident and they managed to get everything bought and wrapped and stashed in a box in their attic before they had to go and pick up Jack.

~*~

Aaron had snuck out to get the watch during lunch one day and it sat in the bottom drawer of his desk at work waiting to be wrapped. The watch had been expensive and one of a kind but if it would make Spencer happy Aaron wouldn’t begrudge him, especially since he wasn’t hurting for cash what with the money he had inherited from his parents and his trust fund. He had mostly forgotten about Spencer’s puzzling wistfulness that day when it was pushed out of his head completely by the sudden mercenary streak his lover seemed to have developed.

It started with the watch and a few days later Spencer seemed to be browsing a website for geek gifts for some of his friends.

“Would you look at that! Custom built light sabres! They are supposed to actually make the buzzing noise when you turn them on. I really hope my Santa is listening.” Spencer murmured grinning from ear to ear.

“What’s that, love?” Aaron asked as he looked up from the book he was reading.

“Just something my Santa might pay attention to if it wasn’t too much trouble,” Spencer said flushing slightly.

Aaron smiled fondly at the man who had stolen his heart years before he had found the courage to confess it.

“Mmmhmmm, and what might Santa get you, young Spencer?” He joked.

“If Santa wants a list, I could give him one,” Spencer said setting aside his laptop and walking forward to settle himself on Aaron’s lap, “I have been a very good boy this year. And I can show you just how good I can be Santa baby.” He said against Aaron’s lips before taking his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Santa and his lists were forgotten for the rest of the night as the men lost themselves in each other.

~*~

The next demand was even more expensive. Spencer was talking to Garcia in her lair about the weird, strange and extremely geeky places that were also hotels or resorts when Aaron stopped in to speak to her.

“What are you two plotting?” Aaron asked noting the identical expressions of delight on their faces.

“Did you know there an old fort that’s an island which is now a resort. It’s called Spitbank fort and it’s a luxury resort near the Isle of Wight. We should go there sometime. I think Jack would like it too.” Spencer said turning to Aaron.

“Maybe Santa will get it for you this Christmas,” Garcia said grinning at her boss mischievously.

“Whaddaya say, Santa baby? Haven’t I been a very good boy?” Spencer asked teasingly a heat in his lovely hazel eyes that sent a pleasant shiver running up Aaron’s spine reminding him of the previous night’s activities.

“Whatever my Spencer wants, my Spencer gets,” Aaron answered an equally heated expression in his own dark eyes.

“Boy, it’s getting hot in here,” Garcia said fanning herself and smiling teasingly at the two men who immediately blushed and looked away from each other.

“Umm, so Garcia I just came by to see if you were done with the Leibowitz report? I need to go over it before the budget meeting.” Aaron said forcefully wrenching his mind back to his work.

Garcia handed him his file and he thanked her and left the two to their discussions and didn’t think any more of it.

~*~

The next demand for a matching set of diamond cufflinks and tie pin finally had him wondering what was up with his lover. Spencer was normally not the kind who cared for expensive holidays or toys. He never asked for things. Usually, Aaron had to force and cajole him into telling him of one thing he might want but this year he had given Aaron a long list starting with the watch and it was slightly worrying.

Aaron was puzzling over the mystery of Spencer new materialistic streak when Garcia stuck her head into his office.

“Sir, I finished that analysis you wanted.” She said walking in.

“Thank you, Garcia,” Aaron replied absently holding a hand out for the reports.

“What’s up, sir? Something bothering you, if you don’t mind me asking.?”

“Nothing, Garcia. It’s just….Spencer. Suddenly he seems to be asking for all sorts of expensive things for Christmas. It’s not like him.” Aaron answered a thoughtful frown marring his brow.

“Really? That doesn’t sound like our favourite genius at all. Can you tell me when it started?” Garcia asked making herself comfortable in one of the chairs opposite Aaron.

“Started with some custom built light sabres…..no, wait it started before that with the jewellery store and the watch.”

“What jewellery store? Tell me more?” Garcia asked leaning forward.

“Just the one at the mall. We were Christmas shopping and I saw him staring wistfully into the window. When I asked he said he wanted that watch. You know the one, one of a kind star maps and everything chronograph.” Aaron said.

Garcia leaned back frowning and muttering under her breath to herself. Aaron didn’t catch what she was saying but it sounded like she was mumbling ‘Santa baby’ to herself before a big grin spread over her face.

“Oh, our genius is smart. So very smart. Don’t you worry sir and don’t bother buying those things for him. I doubt he wants most of those things. Whatever you’ve already bought him will do just fine I think.” She said getting up and hurrying out still grinning until she reached Spencer who was working on his paperwork in the bullpen. Aaron saw her give him a friendly nudge and say something before Spencer grinned back and answered resulting in an excited squeal from the woman followed by a hug. Both parted looking well pleased with themselves as the rest of the team who were in the bullpen walked over to find out what was going on and Garcia answered resulting in more smiles and hugs for Spencer before they all turned to look up at his office and noticed him watching and dispersed still grinning.

Aaron was more puzzled than before but it didn’t look like it was something to worry about so he put it in the back of his mind and tried to finish his paperwork so he could go home.

                                                                                         ~*~

Christmas eve came around and the two men finally managed to calm Jack and get him to bed. They then got all the presents down and arranged them under the tree. Aaron was watching his lover closely as he noted all the gifts and recipients. He noticed that when Spencer saw that he only had a couple of presents the man merely smiled secretively and said nothing. As they worked together Spencer seemed to be humming softly to himself. It took him a while to place the song by the time he did Spencer was singing quietly as he laid the last of the presents under the tree and filled the stockings.

_ Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me _

_ Been an awful good boy _

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Santa baby, a '54 convertible too convertible too, light blue _

_ I'll wait up for you, dear _

_ Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Think of all the fun I've missed _

_ Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed _

_ Next year I could be also good _

_ If you'll check off my Christmas list _

Spencer hummed a few bars instead of singing the words as he settled himself on one corner of the couch and beckoned Aaron to join him. When Aaron sat down next to him he pulled the older man into his arms and cuddled close continuing his song.

_ Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight _

_ Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_ With some decorations bought at Tiffany _

_ I really do believe in you _

_ Let's see if you believe in me _

_ Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring _

_ I don't mean on the phone _

_ Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight  _

_ Hurry down the chimney tonight  _

_ Hurry, tonight. _

“So what do you say Santa baby? Will you give me a ring for Christmas?” Spencer asked as he finished the song, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief and a little bit of trepidation as he looked into Aaron’s dark eyes for his answer.

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat at the question.

“Spencer?” He whispered uncertainly.

Spencer smiled and pulled a ring box out of his pocket and snapped it open. The ring was simple and elegant, it was silvery with some kind of detailing on it that was beautiful.

“The inlay is made from a meteorite. I thought it would be fitting to give you a piece of the stars. So? What do you say, Aaron? Marry me?” Spencer pressed smiling uncertainly as Aaron gaped.

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat as he finally understood what his genius had been hinting at all month and nodded.

“Yes, yes I will marry you. And I will definitely get you a ring. What kind of Santa would I be if I denied your Christmas wish” He finished smiling as he pulled Spencer into his arms and kissed the breath out of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
